


All Your Dreams are on Your Way

by Teddy1008



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, Brat Harry, Cockwarming, Confused Harry, Crying Harry, Discipline, Dom Liam, Dom Louis, Dom/sub, Face Slapping, Fluff, Gentle Dom Louis, Hair Pulling, Harry just wants to please Louis, Humiliation, Kneeling, Louis always knows what Harry needs, Louis is a good Dom, M/M, No abuse, Praise Kink, Public Humiliation, Punishment, Scolding, Spanking, Strict Louis, Sub Harry, Sub Niall, Sub Zayn, larry stylinson - Freeform, slight angst, small mention of cigarettes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:21:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teddy1008/pseuds/Teddy1008
Summary: It was all becoming too much for Harry.The emotions, the frustration, the exhaustion.Or, the one where Harry just needs Louis to know what he needs. In this case, it's punishment.





	All Your Dreams are on Your Way

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ItIsWhatItIs9194](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItIsWhatItIs9194/gifts).



> So, this is dedicated and gifted to my lovely best friend ItIsWhatItIs9194. You are an amazing person and I am soooo thankful that I asked you to co-write with me. It's been about 8 months (I think) since we first met. Time goes by so fast, doesn't it? I don't regret a single moment that we spent with each other. So far, it's only been through text messages and Skype, but I can't wait for the day we get to actually see each other in real life and smush each other with big hugs. So, this oneshot originally started off as a simple blurb for you (you know, the one you requested *wink wink*), but I felt too tired to write it on my phone last night so I pulled out my laptop, opened a new document, and started writing there. Yes, I wrote it and finished it last night (I had to tell you that I fell asleep early just to keep this a surprise for you LOL) ;) I got really into it and decided that I wanted to do more for you than just a blurb. It took me three or four hours to write this non-stop and I finished it by midnight. It left me exhausted haha! I don't mind, though. You deserve this. It's about time you get a gift from me, anyway :P It was super hard to keep this a secret from you because I literally tell you everything, but I'm proud of myself for not cracking and confessing that your blurb is this oneshot. I'm pretty nervous but also super excited to see what you think, but I hope you enjoy, bestie. I love you so much.

The day was already going horribly, in Harry’s opinion. He had woken up on the wrong side of the bed this morning, accidentally having set his alarm to four in the morning. Then, he hadn’t been able to get back to sleep after that, which resulted in him being grumpy. If he had a choice, he would be at home right now, sleeping his arse off, but he didn’t have a choice, since they had an interview with James Corden. He had even pleaded with Louis to sleep for just five minutes, but the Dom had been adamant.

“Five minutes will turn into five hours, Harry Edward Styles, and we both know that,” he had lectured, tossing a pair of black skinny jeans to Harry. “C’mon, get dressed. We have to leave soon.”

That had left him feeling pretty sour about his Dom. He knew he was behaving like a pouty little brat, but he couldn’t help it. He was fucking _tired_.

They were currently in the car, Louis shuffling through his playlist before deciding on a song to play.

“I don’t get why I can’t even sleep in the car,” Harry grumbled.

“ _Because_ , Harold—” Louis gave him a strict look “—once you fall asleep, you won’t wake up again.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “That’s a stupid excuse that you can shove up your arse.”

“Excuse me?” Louis sounded incredulous. “What did you just say to me?”

Harry sneered.

“You’re being a brat, Harry,” Louis said warningly. “Behave, or you know what’ll happen.”

Harry scoffed. “Yeah? What’re you gonna do; spank me fifteen times with your hand? Ooooh, I’m so scared.”

“I’m telling you to listen to me, Harry! You will behave in this interview,” Louis told him in a low tone. “I’ll get out all my paddles just to spank the cheek out of you if I have to.”

Harry rolled his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. I get it.”

“I mean it, Harry,” Louis warned. “You’ve been acting out lately, and I don’t like it. If you misbehave and I feel that you need correction, I will give out punishment whether the cameras are rolling or not. Do you understand me?”

He just got another roll of the eyes.

When they arrived at their destination, Louis grasped Harry’s hand like he always did, but Harry grumpily jerked it away. He tried to ignore the hurt that flashed in Louis’ azure blue eyes, but he pushed it down and reminded himself that he was currently mad at Louis, and he wasn’t going to break down now. He allowed Louis to put his hand on the small of his back and lead him to the door, both of them stepping inside. Harry stomped more than walked, but Louis didn’t comment on it.

As they prepared themselves, James suddenly appeared in their dressing room with a grin on his face. “Heyyy, lads!” he cheered. “Great to have you here!”

“It’s great to see you, James!” Louis greeted with an equally big smile. “How are you?”

“Good, good!” James patted the other Dom on the back. His eyes lit up when he saw Harry. “Harry!” he boomed, pulling Harry into a hug. “It’s been a while.”

Harry just hugged back and gave the Dom a small smile.

“Greet him properly, Harry,” Louis chided lightly, having watched the interaction between Harry and James.

Harry scowled at his Dom but murmured, “Hi, James,” to the other lightly. After all, James hadn’t done anything wrong, so he didn’t deserve to be resented by Harry. Louis, on the other hand, did. A part of him was continuously screaming that this was stupid. After all, he was pouting like a five year old just because he hadn’t been allowed to sleep as much as he wanted. But the stubborn side of him conquered that side of him, hence his bratty attitude to Louis.

“Sorry if he appears to be a bit unmannerly, James,” Louis apologized. “Harry’s woken up on the wrong side of the bed today. But we had a nice little chat about behaving, so I’m sure we won’t have any trouble. Right, Harry?” He gave the sub a stern look.

“Yeah.” Harry rolled his eyes for what felt like the hundredth time.

Louis sighed, seeming a little sad with the sub’s attitude.

And there it was again, that little flash of guilt that panged deeply in Harry’s heart. It was his submissive instincts, his need to please and make his Dom happy with him.

“Well, the interview’s starting soon, so I’d better go and prepare,” James said. “See you soon, boys!”

They waved and the Dom disappeared through the door.

Harry just moped around the dressing room, bored as he watched Liam, Zayn, and Niall interact with each other, laughing. He frowned. If he hadn’t started the day off with a nasty attitude, that could have been him and Louis then too. Louis looking sad and tired was his fault. _He_ had been the one to turn this day upside down, not Louis, not matter how much he didn’t want to admit it. He struggled with his thoughts and feelings, feeling like crying. His head hurt and his brain felt tired. He just needed to sleep and cuddle with Louis, but he couldn’t do that.

“Haz? Hazza!”

Harry jumped.

Louis was standing in front of him, hand outstretched with almost an hopeful look on his face. “Let’s go,” he said gently. “The interview’s starting.”

Harry stared at his hand, then took it in his own hand, pushing away the feelings of resent towards Louis. It was worth pushing away his pride just to see Louis’ face light up. Louis seemed happy, talking to Harry cheerfully, as they walked down the hall to where they would be recording their interview. Harry tuned out most of his Dom’s words though, too occupied with his conflicting thoughts. He was slightly confused with his emotions. He wasn’t sure why he felt so angry, but so sad yet exhausted at the same time.

Louis would know, a voice chided. And he knew that. Louis would definitely know, because Louis knew Harry better than Harry knew himself. But his pride stopped him from confessing his feelings to his Dom, no matter how much he knew communication was important. He considered telling Louis, but it was too late. They had entered the room they were filming in, and everyone was bustling around and preparing for what was soon to come.

So he just sat himself down on the couch next to the others, greeting James once more, a bit more nicely this time, and the cameras began taping.

“And how have you all been doing?” James asked in his usual cheerful, friendly tone.

“We’ve all been doing fine,” Liam responded with a smile. “My lovely two subs and I have been having wonderful, memorable days ever since we came out to the public.” He ruffled Zayn and Niall’s hair, making the two subs smile and blush.

“Awww, absolutely adorable!” James clasped his hands together, looking at them adoringly. “What about you, Harry? Any new things we should hear about with Louis? Anything juicy?” He wiggled his eyebrows.

“Well.” Harry bit his lip, thinking. He had to fight back a tired yawn, and a rush of anger attacked him again. His mind felt too foggy to think clearly, so he blurted out the first things that came to mind. “Louis’ been a bit of an arse lately. He barely lets me talk anymore when we’re in public — save for interviews, of course — but apparently he gets to fucking scream at the paps. Fair, innit?” He scoffed.

James raised his eyebrows. “Well, looks like you two have to work some things out.”

“Indeed,” Louis said tightly, lips pursed together. “I do recall warning my submissive to behave during this interview. Apologies for his inappropriate misbehaviour, James.”

“No need for apologies.” James waved him off. He opened his mouth to continue on with the interview, when Harry interrupted him before he could.

“What are you apologizing to him for?” Harry scoffed impudently. He slouched in his seat just to irritate his Dom even more, which he knew Louis hated. This was only fair, he figured. Louis had just publicly embarrassed him by speaking patronizingly about him during an interview. He ought to get revenge.

“You’re right,” Louis agreed sharply. “I shouldn’t be the one apologizing; you should.” When Harry remained mutinously silent, he raised an eyebrow and tipped his head towards James. “Well? Go on?”

“I’m fucking sorry, James,” Harry huffed, “that my Dom is a pain in the arse.”

“Enough, Harry!” Louis snapped. “Get down on your knees.”

Harry moved slowly on purpose, just to spite Louis even more. Everything that was going on just pissed him off today. He rolled his eyes when he finally got on his knees in front of Louis. “We’re filming an interview,” he reminded Louis. “This is a waste of time.”

“Indeed,” Louis agreed strictly. “You’re wasting our time with rude behaviour. You need to learn to watch that mouth of yours. If you can’t say anything nice, you won’t be saying anything nice at all, Harry.” He unzipped his jeans and pulled out his cock. “Get your lips around my cock,” he demanded. “I don’t want to hear a sound from you, do you understand me?”

Harry hesitated, glancing around and noting that the cameras were still filming, as Louis hadn’t specifically told James to stop recording. Deciding that obeying would be best at the moment, he shuffled forward and took Louis’ cock into his mouth.

“Deeper,” Louis told him sternly. “I know you can do better.”

Louis’ words made a small rush of shame course through Harry’s veins. Of course he could do better. He wasn’t even trying to please Louis! To make it worse, this was all being caught on film (although Louis’ cock would be blurred out, of course). How humiliating. He knew this was going to be all over Twitter. This was never going to disappear from the Internet. It would always be there, reminding him of his disobedience. It didn’t help that Louis and the others were currently discussing his predicament.

“Sometimes he gets into these moods where he just needs reinforcement,” Louis was telling James, having been questioned about the reason why Harry was currently being punished. “Sometimes he forgets his boundaries and needs to be reminded of the importance of respect again. Of course, I make sure I never overstep his limits. I know him well.” He glanced down at the sub on his knees. “You look very pretty down there, with my cock in between your pretty little lips, baby. I guess having you suck my cock so often pays off, yeah?”

Harry squeezed his eyes shut, feeling his cock twitch a little at Louis’ teasing words. A small whimper escaped, making him flush, and he braced himself, waiting for Louis’ correction. Louis had told him not to make a sound and he hadn’t been able to obey.

Sure enough, it came. He choked a little when Louis pushed his head down deeper, his cock hitting the back of Harry’s throat momentarily. Louis tutted disapprovingly when Harry let out another involuntary whine. “Harry, what did I say about making sounds?”

It was obvious that the question was rhetorical. Not that he was able to answer, anyway.

“Colour, baby?” Louis’ voice softened, as if understanding the struggles with humiliation Harry was going through. Public humiliation wasn’t a hard limit for them, but it was good to always check.

Harry clapped once, signaling that he was ‘green.’ He could feel his cheeks glow with warmth, and he was almost positive that it was noticeable on camera, but he could handle this punishment. He deserved it, after all, and Louis wasn’t pushing his limits. They had done something similar to this before. Louis wouldn’t overstep his boundaries. Harry trusted Louis.

“Good boy.” Louis’ voice was still soft.

Harry’s eyelashes fluttered at the praise, chest growing warm. Praise always did things to him — unbelievable, unimaginably amazing things. He practically lived off of praise. That small moment of happiness was shattered when he moved his tongue and felt Louis’ flaccid cock resting on his tongue heavily, reminding him why he was even in this position in the first place. He had misbehaved. He had disappointed Louis. He had displeased his Dom. He swallowed and squeezed his eyes shut, trying to chase away the feelings of guilt.

Louis ran his fingers through his curls, as if comforting Harry throughout his embarrassing punishment. Harry knew better than to suck around Louis’ cock, especially if Louis had indicated it was to keep him quiet. He knew he was to cockwarm Louis at the moment, not give him a blowjob. It made sense — after all, cockwarming would ensure that he would stay silent and unable to utter a single word until Louis felt satisfied that he had learned his lesson.

However, lost in his thoughts, he had gotten distracted, and found himself sucking on Louis’ cock instinctively. It was both a force of habit and to involuntarily prevent himself from drooling. He hadn’t even realized it until Louis corrected his infraction with a slap to his face. It wasn’t overly hard and definitely wouldn’t leave a mark, but firm enough to leave a sting. His hand twitched momentarily, almost flying up to cup his cheek to soothe the sting, but he managed to hold back, gritting his teeth.

“No sucking,” Louis reprimanded quietly. “You know better.”

Harry dropped his eyes, ashamed, because he _did_ know better. He knew better than to get distracted in his thoughts during a punishment. During a punishment, Louis required his full attention at all times.

“Colour, my darling boy?”

Harry clapped quietly once, assuring the Dom that he was fine — the punishment wasn’t pushing his limits, and the slap to his face hadn’t bothered him either.

“Good boy,” Louis praised again softly, making sure to keep his volume low so that he wouldn’t interrupt James, who was currently talking with Niall. “You’re doing so well right now. I’m proud of you, baby.”

Harry let the words wash over him, appreciating them, and sent Louis a grateful look, hoping the Dom would understand how much he treasured his words of praise. He was feeling fully chastised, and he sent Louis apologetic looks, mentally apologizing over and over again. He just wanted to cuddle with his Dom. _Please, I’m so sorry. I’ll never be so rude again, I swear. Please, I’m so, so, so sorry._

Louis kept eye contact with him continuously, seeming to understand how he was feeling.

When James finished his discussion with Niall about the latest sex toy he had tried out, the cameras stopped rolling and they got a chance to take a short break.

Louis cleared his throat when he deemed that Harry was apologetic enough, grabbing the attention of everyone. “I think my sub is feeling repentant now, and rightfully so. He seems to have learned his lesson. Have you, Harry?” Louis tangled his fingers in Harry’s curls and gently tugged, pulling Harry off of his cock with a ‘pop.’

Harry nodded vigorously. “Yes, Sir,” he said softly. “I’m sorry.”

“For?” Louis raised an eyebrow.

Harry bit his lip shyly, admitting, “For being rude to you, Sir, and having an unacceptable attitude.” He made sure his kneeling was perfect. He wanted to show Louis that he was sorry.

Louis regarded him for a few moments, then gave a small nod. “Thank you for apologizing.” He looked up at James.

“You’re welcome to go back to your dressing room for aftercare,” James told them kindly. “You can rejoin us whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Louis replied. He gestured for Harry to get up on his feet and nudged the curly-haired sub. “What do you say, Harry?”

“Thank you,” Harry murmured shyly.

Louis led them back to the dressing room with his hand on the back of Harry’s neck. Harry didn’t complain. It made him feel secure and safe.

Louis sat down on the black couch in their dressing room and pulled Harry onto his lap, kissing his cheek. “You did so good, baby,” he murmured. “So good for me. You’re always such a good boy for me, aren’t you?”

Harry didn’t say anything, just letting his eyes fall shut and allowing Louis’ words to soothe him, to embrace him and comfort him. He was still Louis’ good boy. Louis still loved him. Comforted by the thought, he pressed into Louis even more.

They cuddled for a while, Louis continuing to talk to Harry softly and comfortingly. Harry finally opened his eyes and smiled. “Thank you,” he said softly. “You always know what I need.”

“Everything was okay, right?” Louis checked, gently running his fingers through Harry’s curly locks. “Nothing was too much?”

Harry shook his head. “It was all perfect,” he said softly. He leaned back, resting his head on Louis’ shoulder, and pressed his nose to the Dom’s collarbone, inhaling the comforting scent of Louis. “I love you.”

“I love you too, baby,” Louis murmured, hugging him and not letting him go. “I love you more than anything in the world.”

“‘M sorry I was such a brat before.” Harry’s voice was muffled, but Louis still understood him.

“Hey, now, that’s all over with and forgiven,” Louis told him gently. “And you know what happens when you’re forgiven, right?”

Harry nodded.

“Tell me, baby,” Louis encouraged.

Harry smiled up at Louis. “We move on.”

“Yeah.” Louis smiled back at his sub and boyfriend. “We do.”

They sat there for another few minutes, just enjoying each other’s presence.

Then, Harry finally shifted back and said, “We should go back.”

Louis groaned, but he stood up. “I don’t want to,” he admitted. “I’d much rather spend time cuddling you.”

“So would I,” Harry agreed. “But we don’t have a choice.”

“No, I guess not,” Louis sighed. “You sure you’re ready to go back?”

Harry nodded. “I am if you are.”

They headed back, holding each other’s hands tightly.

Needless to say, the rest of the interview went amazingly well.

_____

It was all becoming too much for Harry.

The emotions, the frustration, the exhaustion.

He didn’t lash out at Louis like he had done last time. Instead, this time, he kept to himself. He barely talked, only speaking when spoken to. He caught Louis staring at him worriedly a few times, but always remained silent.

He didn’t understand what was happening. He just felt too tired, too annoyed, too angry, too sad … he felt too upset. These confusing emotions were messing up his sleep schedules, making him even more fatigued than usual, and they were stressing him out. He tried to relieve stress by eating, by sleeping, by watching TV … he had even gone to Zayn to ask for a cigarette, wondering if smoking would help him. Unfortunately — or rather, fortunately — Liam and Louis had heard the conversation and Harry had gotten a sound scolding for his foolish decisions. Louis had even given him five spanks as a preview of what would happen if he even thought about smoking.

The part that confused Harry the most was the fact that after those five spanks, he had felt so, so, _so_ happy. For a few days, he hadn’t felt tired or stressed or angry or upset. He had felt like himself, like _Harry_. But those days were over now, and he was back to being a confused mess of emotions.

He was eating a tub of ice cream in front of the TV, ignoring Louis’ disapproving look at his unhealthy choice of food, when it suddenly hit him.

Punishment.

It was punishment that did it for him.

Punishment destressed him. It took away all those nasty, mean, horrible feelings. Punishment made him feel safe, secure, and loved. He needed punishment. He began to wrack his brain, wondering what he could do to earn a punishment from Louis to be able to destress properly. He bit his lip. He didn’t want to anger or disappoint his Dom, but he also wanted to feel relaxed and content. But Louis didn’t deserve to be manipulated into doing things for only Harry’s benefit, and Harry knew that. Besides, he was pretty sure the guilt would worsen his current situation.

The only thing he could do was beg for punishment.

He sprang up, making Louis jump, and ran to the freezer. He shoved the tub of ice cream back in the freezer before running back to Louis, falling on his knees in front of him.

Louis gaped at him. “Harry! What are you—”

“Punish me.” Harry’s voice quivered. “Please. I need it.”

“What?” Louis spluttered. “Harry, what on _earth_ are you talking about?”

Harry felt tears prickle at the back of his eyes. “Punish me!” he repeated pleadingly. “Please, Louis! Please, Sir!”

“What? For what?” Louis sounded flabbergasted.

“For … for …” Harry wracked his brain, knowing he needed to have a good reason. “For making stupid choices and eating ice cream out of the tub!”

Louis stared at him, looking confused. “Okay …” he said slowly. “You want me to … to _punish_ you?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded so fast that his curls bounced up and down. “Please.”

“Harry, I don’t understand.”

Harry felt a flash of frustration. How couldn’t Louis get it?! He _needed_ punishment! He was supposed to know! He _always_ knew!

“You need to punish me!” Harry cried out, frustration making tears begin to leak out of his eyes. “P-Please, Louis. Don’t you understand?” Tears cascaded down his cheeks now. “I need to be punished.”

“Baby, I’m not going to punish you when you haven’t even done something to earn one.”

Harry let out a broken sob. “B-But—”

“What kind of Dom would I be if I punished you for no reason?” Louis’ voice was gentle and non-judgemental, making Harry weep even harder. God, Louis was always so perfect and understanding. Harry didn’t deserve Louis.

“I … I … then punish me for what happened at the interview!” Harry begged wildly.

“Baby.” Louis’ voice was ever so comfortingly gentle as he held him in his embrace. “Baby, you were already punished. Everything is forgiven and alright.”

“No!” Harry wailed, sobbing. “No, I need … I n-n-need—” He broke off, hyperventilating as his sobbing worsened.

“Whoa.” Louis patted his back helplessly. “Sad baby. What’s wrong? Tell me what’s wrong.” Louis kissed his tear-stained cheeks, wiping away the tears with his thumbs.

“N-Need m-m-more,” Harry weeped. “M-More.”

“You need to calm down for me first, love,” Louis tried to soothe. “You’re going to make yourself sick, baby. Deep breaths.”

Harry just shook his head, still crying, frustrated with himself. It was tiring, unable to figure out what he needed. Louis had to know. There was no way he didn’t. Louis always knew what he needed.

“Calm down for me, baby.” Louis pressed his body to Harry’s, making sure the sub could feel the skin-to-skin contact they were having. The Dom reached down and held Harry’s wrists in his hands, almost as if he were impersonating handcuffs. “I’m here for you, love.” He tightened his grip on Harry’s wrists — not enough to hurt, but enough to let Harry feel the firmness of his hands on his skin.

Harry’s sobs slowly began to die down when he felt Louis’ hands wrapped around his wrists, giving him a sense of comfort. He hiccuped, pressing his face to Louis’ chest, seeking comfort.

“There we go.” Louis stroked his hair, releasing one of his wrists. “Good boy. Everything’s okay. You’re a good boy.”

Harry’s wet lashes fluttered as the sub squeezed his eyes shut, breathing still a bit unsteady.

“Now, let’s talk about what that whole thing was about,” Louis suggested gently. “Yeah, babe? That okay with you?”

Harry nodded quietly, sniffling.

“Why do you feel you need punishment?” Louis inquired gently. “Have you done something that you feel will anger me? Are you too anxious to confess?”

Harry shook his head. “N-No.” He let out a cough, wiping the tears off of his face with his arm. “I … I’ve been feeling so tired and so stressed lately and my emotions are all over the place and—” He broke off, a few tears cascading down his face again.

“Don’t cry, pretty boy.” Louis sounded sad as he wiped away Harry’s tears.

Harry took a deep, shaky breath, determined to explain to Louis. “My emotions are all over the place and I’ve been searching for ways to help calm myself down and destress me, I s-suppose.” He gratefully took a tissue that Louis offered him. “Then I remembered w-when I asked Zayn for a cigarette and I remember that you s-spanked me.” He bunched up the tissue in his hand once he was finished blowing his nose. “And I remember it really helped to calm my emotions down and destress me. I slept really well for days and felt really good until I slowly began to get stressed again.” He sniffled. “And that’s when I started begging for a punishment, b-because I just want to feel good and destressed again.”

“Oh, baby.” Louis sounded sad and sympathetic. “Why didn’t you tell me how you were feeling earlier?”

Harry shrugged miserably, dropping his head.

Louis didn’t say anything for a bit, just stroking his hair thoughtfully. “You think that a punishment will help you, correct?”

Harry nodded sadly.

“Are you sure about this?”

“I’m sure,” Harry answered softly. “I wouldn’t be telling you this if I wasn’t. I just …” He fiddled with his fingers. “I just want to feel relaxed again.”

“I know, baby.” Louis pressed a kiss to Harry’s forehead. “That’s why I’m going to give you what you need.”

Harry lifted his head, looking up at his Dom. “W-What?”

“I’m going to give you what you need, Hazza,” Louis repeated with a small smile. “I know what you need.”

And that, _that_ was what Harry needed to hear. Louis always knew what he needed. “Yes.” His entire body went slack as he relaxed. “Yes. You do.”

“You need reinforcement,” Louis continued. “You need to be assured that you’re safe and loved. It’s not specifically punishment that you need, it’s the reinforcement part of it that you crave.”

Harry nodded, eyes closed as he let Louis talk to him.

“I’m going to give you reinforcement, baby. Gonna give you what you need.”

“Yes,” Harry breathed. “Yes, please.”

“I want you to go up to our bedroom and get on all fours on the bed, naked. Can you do that for me, baby?”

“Yes.” Harry nodded and scrambled to his feet, rushing upstairs. He stumbled over his own feet as he ran into the bedroom. He stripped his clothes off, folded them as Louis always expected of him, and got on all fours, just like his Dom had ordered him to. Then, he waited.

When he heard footsteps making their way upstairs, his heart began to beat faster, growing excited. He forced himself to be as still as possible, though, wanting to please Louis. The sound of the door opening made him hold his breath, waiting eagerly.

“Good boy.” Louis sounded pleased, making Harry’s tense muscles relax. “You did exactly as I said. Good boy.”

Feeling a rush of adrenaline flow through his veins and every muscle in his body, he squeezed his eyes shut and waited for Louis’ next move.

“You’re such a good boy. That’s why I’m doing this.” Louis moved around the bed and placed a blindfold over Harry’s eyes, making the sub gasp in delight. “You were such a good boy for coming to me and telling me how you felt. That’s why I’m going to give you reinforcement. I’m going to show you how good you really are. My good boy.” Louis pressed a kiss in between Harry’s shoulder blades, marveling at the way Harry’s body quivered at his touches.

“Yes, please,” the sub breathed.

“Can you stay still for me, baby?” Louis asked softly.

“Yes.” Harry nodded frantically. “Yes.”

“Okay.” Louis let his fingertips dance down from the back of Harry’s neck all the way down to his tailbone, enjoying the way Harry’s muscles flexed and quivered eagerly. Then he caressed Harry’s left arse cheek, squeezing it in his hand and massaging it, then did the same for his right. When he saw the blood rush to Harry’s bum, thanks to his squeezes, he decided that Harry was ready and brought his hand down.

Harry jerked forward from the force of the spank, a small gasp escaping through his lips.

Louis admired the way the pink blush immediately formed on Harry’s porcelain skin. “Such a pretty boy I have,” he murmured lovingly, landing the next spank, just as firmly if not harder. “Such a good boy.”

Harry let out a small whimper of appreciation.

“You needed this, didn’t you?” Louis continued on, bringing his hand down once more again on Harry’s left cheek. “So you came to your Dom, trusting me, and told me everything you knew and felt.” Louis paused the spanking and caressed his arse again, then brushed his lips on the small of Harry’s back, kissing and ghosting his breath over Harry’s skin. “You’re such a good boy. I’m very proud to call you my sub.”

Harry let out another whimper, louder this time.

Louis took that as a good sign and continued talking as he spanked, giving Harry exactly what he needed. He landed the fifteenth hard smack with his hand, eliciting a small sound from Harry. But it sounded different from the other sounds he had been making — this one indicated that Harry was starting to feel the pain of being spanked, which meant that Louis had to slowly bring him back down.

“And I would never have chosen anyone but my Harry,” Louis told the sub gently. “My precious, beautiful little Harry, worth more than anything in the world to me.”

Harry let out a small sob at Louis’ words, making the Dom smile sadly. As much as he hated hearing Harry cry, he knew the sub was just relieving his stress, letting out his emotions.

“You are beautiful,” he told Harry. He would never get sick of saying those words. “And I love you so, so much.” He wound his arm back and let his hand drop for the last time, leaving Harry’s arse a rosy red.

The sub had collapsed at the last spank, sobbing out all the stress and emotions that had been piling up inside of him.

“Oh, baby,” Louis cooed. “You took that so well. So good for me.” He climbed onto the bed and pulled Harry onto his lap, cradling him preciously. “I love you so, so much.”

Harry buried his face in Louis’ neck, crying softly.

Louis just stroked his hair and continued to assure Harry that he was loved and treasured. “You’ll always be loved, baby,” he murmured. “I promise. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Harry sniffled. “Thank you for doing that for me.”

“There’s no need to thank me, Hazza.” Louis smiled, wiping away Harry’s tears lovingly. “I do it because I love you. I do it because you deserve to be happy, and when you’re happy, I’m happy.”

Harry cried a bit more at his words before the tears slowly stopped, reducing to sniffles.

“How do you feel?” Louis asked, resting his chin on Harry’s head.

“Good,” Harry answered, sounding a little drowsy — unsurprising, considering how much he had cried. “I feel so relaxed. The most relaxed I’ve ever been.” The sub tipped his head back and leaned forward, kissing Louis, letting their lips brush at a slow, lazy pace.

When they finally broke the kiss, Louis smiled down at him. “I’m glad you do, then.” He hugged Harry even tighter. “Because you deserve to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos? :) Tell me what you thought! xx
> 
> Come talk to me at:
> 
> Email: larrypalik123@gmail.com  
> Instagram: stardreamer_422  
> Wattpad: stardreamer_422  
> Fanfiction: Teddy1008  
> Twitter: stardreamer_422  
> Tumblr: stardreamer-422


End file.
